Merry Christmas
by Shinobi Ninja Ayane
Summary: Christmas wont be so bad for Lirin since her much loved big bother is coming home to visit from college.that if if her mother doent kill her first.
1. Default Chapter

Wolf Demon Ukyo Hibiki: I wolf Demon Ukyo Hibiki calling myself Kino. bring you my third Fanfic posted in it's a pairing of Lirin and Goku(since I really don't see a lot of fanfics with these two as a couple.so I decided to make one.)it also has the pairing of Kougaiji and Yaone. so please read and Review. oh yeah and I have a nice co-host Cho Hakkai.  
  
Hakkai: hismile  
  
Kino: on ward to my fic "Merry Christmas"  
  
Oh yeah:- -means some one is thinking

* * *

"Merry Christmas"  
  
"Its almost Christmas!" Lirin chimed happily looking back at Goku.  
  
"yeah so?" Goku stuffed his hands in his pocket-sheez its frickin freezing , how can she be so cheerful?-  
  
"what do ya mean yah so?, Christmas is the best holiday ever! and besides..."  
  
Goku looked at Lirin .she had quickly lost her hyped up mood  
  
"Kougaiji comes back from college for the holidays..." Lirin looked as if she would cry.  
  
"you really miss him don't you? him and Yaone"  
  
Lirin nodded yeah without those two Am all alone with ....my mother" Lirin had a look of pure disgust on her face.  
  
Goku only nodded Lirins mother was a horrible person. occasionally she would beat Lirin or leave with out telling her and not coming back in weeks on end. Kougaiji and Yaone had left for college a year ago and that year from the start was a living hell for Lirin. it pained Goku so much to see his best friend in so much pain. but he really couldn't do anything and if he tried Lirin would stop him. but that's only cause she feared for his life.  
  
"Am glad you look so happy Lirin you deserve to have a good holiday"  
  
"yeah....I really did miss them, but you know I will kinda miss sleeping in your bed at night" she said with a seductive grin.  
  
Goku turned a deep shade of red. "when you say it like that it sounds so wrong!" Goku started blushing even more.  
  
Lirin had been thrown out from her house by Gokyumon a lot of times. since Lirin had no other place to go she would go to Goku's house he would put some sheets on the floor and sleep there while Lirin slept on the bed. lucky for him his uncle Hakkai was a very kind person and didn't think too much of it and always welcomed Lirin knowing what went on in her house.  
  
"when are they coming?"  
  
"2 days from now." Lirin said happily "hopefully I wont get kicked out on my p.j's again, it really cold!"  
  
"yeah it is, we better have a white Christmas this year"  
  
Lirin got closer to Goku me to "she smiled at him. Goku smiled back at her. the two made there way to her house.  
  
"Goku what would you like for Christmas?"Lirin said quickly and looked away blushing.-why the hell am I blushing? were best friends we can exchange gifts.-she looked back at him. it looked like he was really thinking about it hard." hurry up!stupid monkey!"  
  
"don't rush me!"goku yelled back at her. he stopped walking and stared at a display window , a pair of black skate's with silver lining .they shined and the silver sparkled." I swear there calling to me"goku looked all sparkly eyed as he glomped the glass .  
  
Lirin sweat drop.-I guess that answers the question-she got closer to se the price.-eep!$340.00,sheez I could never afford that-she looked back at Goku who still sared sat the skates.  
  
"Lirin look! look! It's signed by Greg Ayres!"goku jumped happily pointing at the skates.  
  
"Greg Ayers?the voice actor?....your fav voice actor. why would he sign skates?"lirin looked puzzled at Goku.  
  
"cause that's what the author of this fanfic wanted lirin!besides Greg ayers is the best!"goku happily chirped.  
  
"................"-I could never afford those thing's I live in a dump already. with mom be addicted to those fricken drugs and pills there's no way I can get money. hell I go to keep the old btch from selling me for money.  
  
Lirin pried Goku away from the display case." come on goku!"she struggled to pull him away.  
  
"but the skates,siganature!"she pried him off and dragged him down the street  
  
"the silver!" was the last thing he yelled.  
  
"Lirin let me go! I can walk you know."goku looked up at Lirin but all he could see was the back of her head.  
  
"am not letting you go goku."lirin simply said.  
  
"stupid muffamaffin!(those aren't real words)Goku yelled  
  
"shut up damn fluffa!(those are not real words either.)  
  
Goku stopped and noticed lirins mother walking down the street obviously drunk and heading right toward them .he pulled his arm form lirins grip and told her that her mother was coming.  
  
I look of terror rose over lirins face as she turned around. "goku lets make a run for it" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"LIRIN!"  
  
-to late-  
  
Gokyumon walked toward the two teens.  
  
Goku got in front of Lirin afraid that her mother was drunk enough to do something dangerous to Lirin.  
  
"Lirinz youz dirty tramp"gyokumen began" and whoz the hellz are you?" she pointed a wobbling finger at Goku.  
  
"Mine name's Goku" Goku said firmly  
  
"And how do youz know my daughter?"  
  
"Am her best friend."  
  
"Best friend? That's a load of crap! Youz slept with her didntz youz!"gyokuymen yelled raising the glass bottle she had in her hand.  
  
Lirin slowly reached for Goku's hand a gently squeezed it.  
  
"Lirin I bet you have been going around and sleeping with guyz."  
  
"no I haven't!"  
  
"oh pleeeeeaszzz!you dirty tramp!" she pushed Goku to the ground and raised her beer bottle at lirin.lirins eyes widened and she ducked at the in coming bottle  
  
"Lirin !"Goku called as he got up and ran top defend her. once again he got in front of her. "you should go back home ms.koushu.  
  
"you fcking little brat howz darez youz think you can tellz me what to do!" she slapped him across the face  
  
Goku glared at her his face red from the slap. he stood his ground.  
  
"Goku are you alright?"  
  
she saw Goku's red face. and stepped in front of him" how dare you I hate you old BTCH! I never hurt you when I could only for dads sake .but you've gone way to far!  
  
"Lirin calm down"Goku tried to coax her out of it.-there's really no reasoning with her she's way to firkin stubborn..-Goku grabbed her hand a rushed her of to his house.  
  
"come back here!" was the last thing they heard.

* * *

Kino: yup that's it that's the end....... Okay not really but of course you knew that. and as you know the character's from saiykui are not mine however the word fluffa and muffamaffin are.(yes those are actual words I use everyday)I made them up(if you couldn't already tell.)the next chapter will be up as soon as I update my other DNAngel Fanfic once chapter 2 is done for it. then ill do chapter 2 for this one so stay tuned.  
  
Hakkai:so please look forward to itsmile  
  
Kino: thank you Hakkai,your so much more nicer than my other two last co- host's(thinking of the last co-hosting job with Krad and Satoshi.)  
  
Hakkai:why thank you.  
  
Kino:blushyour so kawaii.......  
  
Hakkai:your not one of those fangirls that locks me in a chamber and only feeds me jello,are you?  
  
Kino:.............  
  
Hakkai:gulpsmile  
  
Kino:anywayz makes Jell-Ostay tuned for chapter 2 of Merry Christmas! oh and please review cause if you don't I wont make any new chapters. Intill then see ya 


	2. Enter The Uncles

Kino: Jello am back with chapter 2!

Kino:I want to thank Lirin-chan, Elriel,Gwynhafra,AngelSakura14 for reviwing(I thought nobody liked this couple since no one had read it, I was really about to discountinue it)so here it is chapter two of Merry Christmas please anjoy.oh btw yes gojyo and sanzo will be in this Fanfic.

Hakkai:please enjoy!

* * *

Lirin and Goku got around the corner to his house and went in through the back door.

"Oh why hello Lirin" Hakkai smiled at the red haired girl. Lirin blushed 'why was is it all of goku's family members were so incredibly hot?,not that am complaining.'

"Good after noon Mr.Hakkai" she said breaking out of her train of thoughts.

"Hakkai! lirinz mother is chasing her, do you think lirin can stay here the night?" Goku looked despretatly at Hakkkai.'I know I don't have to try to hard to convince Hakkai but still...'

"Goku you know that's not even a question,of course Lirin can stay. Ill get the sheets for you to sleep on the floor.

"I think ill try sleeping in the living room"

"Uh....you cant." Hakkai started

"What do ya mean?"Goku asked.

"Well your other two uncles are coming" Hakkai said quicky hopeing that Goku wouldnt ask which uncles.

"You mean uncles Sasami and Dark right?"Goku asked hopeing that it was them.

Lirin blushed thoses were the uncles she had met before they were incredibly good looking.

"Um...no" Hakkai took a sip of his coffe. "Its Sanzo and Gojyo."

"WHAT!" Goku took a couple of steps back. "Them!!!why??!!!don't they have girlfriends to attend to?!" Lirin looked at Goku 'what could be so bad about these two uncles?'

"There girlfriends went to there family's house and I felt bad that they would only spend time with eachother on christmas."

"You mean you were afraid that if they did sepnd time with eacthother that they end up they killing eachother right?" Goku said flatly.

"uh well....yeah"Hakkai sighed.

"I knew on lirin" he grabbed her hand and led her upsatairs.

"You two don't do anything up there that I wouldn't find appropriate" Hakkai laughed.

'and now there are gonna be two more' was all goku could think.

"Goku can I ask why you hate your uncles snazo and gojyo so much?"

Goku looked back at lirin "nothin just there really annoying, like you in that time of the month."Goku added.

"What!? Im not that bad!" Lirin yelled back at him.

Goku stared at her...... then started laughing "yeah right,HAHAHAHAH"

"rrrrrrrrrrr you STUPID LITTLE MONKEY!!!!!" She threw one of the paintings that was hanging on the wall at him.

The picture wizzed by Goku and hit whoever had oppend the door at the time.

"Eep!" lirin went white as she noticed she hit somebody that wasnt goku "im sorry!" she yelled at the stranger.

"What the hell is this?!" The man threw the painting to the floor. "is this the greeting we get!" The man yelled. Lirin turned her gaze fro the thrown aside pic to the man who was yelling.he was a red haired(though i think his hair looks pink!)man.

"Uh sorry!" Lirin yelled at the guy.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Uh my names Lirin" she said uncertain if she should've answered him.

Goku quickly ran up the staris next to Lirin."So your here" Goku said nastily at the two at the door.

"What the hell is the hold up Gojiyo?!Move your ass!"A blonde haired man pushed Gojyo through the door."You think these damn bag's are light?"

"You dont have to shove baldy!"

"Im not bald dumbass" he pushed Gojyo again for the hell of it.

"hey, watch it"

"Whats all the commtion in here" Hakkai came from the kitchen when he noticed Sanzo and Gojyo standing at the door way with bags in there arms "Oh you finally made it welocome" Hakkai smiled at the two.

"Jezz some frickin welocme i get slammed in the face with a photo frame and this stupid monk keeps pushing me, mind helping out with the bags Hakkai?" He held them out, then looked back at Goku "Why dont you help us out you stuipid monkey!" Goku grumbled amd headed down the steps. Lirin looked on as they got the two men settled in 'so thoses are the uncles?'

Later on thast night

"Finally done with unpacking" Gojyo sighed as he sat on the couch."So Hakkai its a pretty nice place you got here,but if you ask me its way to decorated for christmas." Gojyo added

"I guess i went a little overboard, huh?" He put his hand in back of his head."Well it was all Kanan's idea since it was the first christmas goku would be spending with us."

"Speaking of Goku" Gojyo looked back at the brown haired boy. "Dont be rude monkey! Arent ya gonna introduce us to your cute little girlfriend?" He raised a suspicious eyebrow at Goku.

"she's not my girlfriend!" Goku tried to say without blushing ' Though i wouldnt mind if she was...i mean!'

"Then whats she doing here around christmas time? Shouldnt she be spending christmas with her family?"

"I didnt want to spend christmas with them!You gotta a problem with that?!" Lirin snapped at him,she imagined what it would be like on christmas with her mom and her family.she shook her head not trying to think about it. 'im glad im not over there'

"hey you dont have to snap at me carrot top!" Gojyo replied angirly.

"rrrrrrr" Lirin growled softly so only Goku and Hakkai who were sitting next to her could hear.

Hakkai sweat dropped 'i better stop this before it get's ugly' "so any way Sanzo whats been up with you?"

Sanzo removed his black jacket and put it on the couch "Same old same old."

"Still working at Winfred-Louder?"

"Yeah, some guy named Carey told me i should leave before im in as bad shape as him,the guys been working there for who knows how long with out a single promotion."

"Oh"

Lirin looked uneaisly around, she whispered to goku "Psst Goku can we go outside?"

"Why?"

"Your uncle over there keeps staring at my chest"she pointed over at Gojyo. It did look that way but Gojyo was really just imagining drinking. Sanzo didnt take any stops to get over here and it was a long car drive so he hadnt had a drink all day.so really he was just spaced out with an unfortunate place to set his eyes on.

'God what a pig' "Come on lirin" Goku sat up Lirin did the same. Gojyo snaapped out of his daze and looked at the two teens.

"And where are you to love birds are off to?"Gojyo asked.

"Were just going out side!"Goku yelled.

"To be alone?" Gojyo asked suspicious.

"No!, come on Lirin."the two headed out the door and sat at the porch.

Gojyo jetted himself toward the window."Hakkai how can you stand be under the same roof as two horny teenager's?"

"i dont know,Sanzo how do you deal with it? (Sanzo and Gojyo are roomates)

"Ha ha very funny"Gojyo said sarcasticly.

* * *

Kino: Chapter 2 is done! Kinda sucks right? Well i'll make it better in chapter 3.

Hakkai: So please review if you want her to continue. Cause unless she gets three new review's she wont make chapter 3. Once she does hopefully get 3 new reviews she'll start on chapter 3.

Kino: Its just as Hakkai just said. So please review and look forward to chapter 3 of "Merry Christmas" till then see ya!!!


End file.
